


Maiubou di Matamu

by fujitamari



Series: Fluffy Humor [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gombal gagal, M/M, Romance samar
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fujitamari/pseuds/fujitamari
Summary: Andaikan ada yang membuat duplikat bola mata, Murasakibara pasti akan langsung memesan duplikat mata Himuro Tatsuya berapapun harganya. Baginya, mata Himuro indah, seperti...."Mmm...~ Mata Murochin indah, seperti ada maiubou di dalamnya."





	Maiubou di Matamu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dafny Shirakashu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dafny+Shirakashu).



> Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi
> 
>  
> 
> Fic pertama yang ku-publish. Semoga tidak mengecewakan :)

Kalau ada seseorang yang bisa membuat duplikat bola mata, Murasakibara pasti akan langsung memesan duplikat mata Himuro Tatsuya berapapun harganya. Walaupun harus merelakan uang jajan untuk membeli maiubou atau camilan lainnya dan harus bolak-balik antar benua pun rela ia lakukan.

 

Bukan tanpa alasan ia menjadi seperti ini. Ia menyukai iris olive Himuro seperti ia mencintai maiubou sepenuh jiwa raga. Alay memang, tapi seperti itulah adanya.

 

Ia menyukai mata Himuro saat memandang  kagum dirinya saat bermain basket (Ah, bukan. Pandangan kagum itu terlihat saat Ia dan anak-anak Kisedai bermain basket jalanan). Suka saat mata itu menyiratkan kilat keseriusan saat pertandingan berlangsung. Suka saat manik olive Himuro bergerak gelisah menghindari tatapan Murasakibara yang memandang malas disertai kilat menggoda yang samar (Oh, jangan lupakan rona merah yang menghiasi pipi Himuro).Dan Ia tidak suka saat mata Himuro mengeluarkan likuid bening saat kalah dari Seirin, dari Kagami. Rasanya Ia ingin menghancurkan tubuh adik angkat Himuro karena membuat Murochin-nya putus asa.

 

Dan tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin Ia lakukan. Bisa-bisa Himuro marah dan benci padanya.

 

(Otomatis, Maiubou gratis akan lenyap jika itu terjadi. Sudah dibenci, pasokan camilan gratis setiap hari pun lenyap. Bisa-bisa Ia akan merana)

 

“Err… Atsushi? Kau tidak apa-apa?” suara lembut diselipi nada khawatir Himuro terdengar dan membuyarkan pikiran Murasakibara. 

 

“Mmm…? Kenapa Muro-chin?”  Murasakibara  memperbaiki posisi dudukya dan menatap Himuro.

 

Himuro menggeleng pelan. “Tidak. Hanya khawatir padamu.”

 

“Eh~ Memangnya kenapa~?”

 

Pemuda yang satu tingkat di atas Murasakibara menghela napas. “Kau tadi melamun hampir 20 menit, Atsushi. Ada apa sebenarnya?”

 

“Rahasia. Muro-chin tidak boleh tahu,” _bisa gawat kalau Muro-cin tahu apa yang aku pikirkan tadi_ , lanjutnya tak terucap.

 

“Ah, begitu,” Himuro menatap balik Murasakibara, “cepat habiskan snack-mu. Sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.”

 

“Hm…”

 

“…”

 

“…” 

 

“…”

 

Risih ditatap lekat seperti itu, Himuro mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

 

“Mata Muro-chin indah.”

 

Celetukkan juniornya membuat Himuro kembali menatap Murasakibara. “A-apa maksudmu Atsushi?” Rona merah mulai merambati pipi Himuro.

 

Kubilang mata Muro-chin indah.”

 

“K-kenapa?” Himuro semakin gelagapan saat Murasakibara memajukan wajahnya dan menatap intens dirinya.

 

“Mmm..~ Mata Muro-chin seperti ada Maiubou. Makanya kubilang indah.” Setelahnya, Murasakibara menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Himuro dan kembali memakan keripiknya.

 

“…”

 

.

.

.

Diam-diam, Murasakibara tersenyum geli melihat Himuro merengut seperti itu.

 

**END**

 


End file.
